CONSEQUENCES
by Shadowgate
Summary: What happened the day after Bloo threw the slumber party at Mac's Apartment? Find out!


CONSEQUENCES

BY SHADOWGATE

I DON'T OWN FOSTERS I'M JUST OBSESSED WITH IT.

THIS FAN FICTION TAKES PLACE THE DAY AFTER THE SLUMBER PARTY BLOO THREW AT MAC'S APARTMENT. MAC IS PISSED BUT HE'S GOING TO PUNISH BLOO IN A HARSH WAY. MAC IS GOING TO MAKE BLOO THINK!

IT'S RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND MAC HAS A VERY HUMILIATING INCIDENT.

3 PM MAC ARRIVES AT FOSTERS

Mac: Bloo

Bloo: Hey Mac

Mac: Bloo let's go up to your room so we can talk.

Bloo: Alright

THEY GO UP TO BLOO'S ROOM.

Bloo: Mac your eyes are red I'll bet you're tired after last night.

Mac: Now why would you think that?

Bloo: Duh I threw a slumber party.

Mac: That was not only stupid of you to get the gang to sneak out of Fosters after dark but to come over to my apartment after my mom told me to give you up was a dangerous risk. What the fuck were you thinking?

Bloo: I was just thinking of us having a good time.

Mac: What if mom had woken up?

Bloo: She would have had your slurpee.

Mac: Bloo you had better focus your entire attention span directly on my eyes and don't you dare be a smart ass.

Bloo: What do you want me to say?

Mac: For now shut up and listen.

Mac: If mom had woken up she would have discovered that I go to Foster's and that I'd gone against her direct orders. If that had happened we'd lose each other forever. She would have punished me harshly and your ass would be put up for adoption. Is that a risk you want to take?

Bloo: No

Mac: But you took it.

Bloo: Well I thought it would be funny.

Mac: My mom works two jobs and you think it would be funny to play a prank with whip cream in the middle of the night when she's getting her much needed sleep?

Bloo: Well we'll never know because you ruined my prank.

MAC GETS FURIOUS AND SLAPS BLOO.

Mac: Get serious now Goddamn it.

Mac: Listen

Mac: Think how would you feel being put up for adoption?

AFTER BEING SLAPPED AND BEING YELLED BLOO GETS CHOKED UP.

Bloo: I would not like it.

Mac: Thanks to you that almost happened. You took a stupid risk. Thanks to you and the party you threw there's a big fucking whole in the ceiling of my apartment. Luckily for us Terrance has been blamed for that and don't you even smile a little bit because this situation is fucking serious.

BLOO IMMEDIATELY HELD BACK ALL LAUGHS AND SUCCESSFULLY KEPT THE FROWN ON HIS FACE.

Mac: Are you ever going to pull a stupid stunt like that again?

Bloo: Well no.

Mac: How about addressing me as your creator and keeping up the eye to eye contact!

Bloo: Yes my creator.

BLOO WAS SCARED TO DEATH

Mac: Are you going to pull a stupid stunt like that again?

Bloo: No my creator I was way out of line.

Mac: Terrance almost woke up mom. Do you fucking realize how close you came to breaking us apart?

Bloo: Very close my creator.

Mac: You were not thinking were you?

Bloo: No my creator I wasn't.

Mac: You had better swear you will never do that again.

Bloo: I won't.

BLOO BREAKS DOWN AND STARTS SOBBING

Mac: Now last night when you tried to play those pranks on mom and Terrance I called you a worthless blue piece of shit and said I never should have created you. I said that in the heat of anger and I apologize deeply.

MAC TAKES A HOLD OF BLOO AND HUGS HIM.

Mac: It's okay now. Shh

MAC GIVES BLOO A KISS

Mac: Now I want you to sit here in this corner and calm down. I want you to think long and hard about us and about why you are here and the big mistake you made.

Mac: Take deep breaths

BLOO SITS AND BREATHES DEEPLY. HE FOCUSES ON STARING INTO SPACE AND PROMISES HIMSELF HE WON'T JEOPARDIZE HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH MAC AGAIN.

Mac: I'll get you in a while but remain sitting here.

Bloo: What's this a time out?

Mac: It's a time out so you can think about what you did.

Bloo: You're putting me in time out!

Mac: I am your creator and that means I can put you in time out when I think I need to.

BLOO MOANS

Mac: Shh

MAC BEGINS GIVING BLOO A MASSAGE.

Mac: Just sit right here buddy. I'll let you know when the punishment is up.

MAC WALKS OUT OF BLOOS ROOM AND FINDS FRANKIE OBSERVING.

Frankie: Wow Mac you really laid down the law with him but I should remind you that at Fosters if you cuss you get a whole day of time out.

Mac: Oh and I'm obligated to follow rules here like when I let out the Scribbles you put me in time out. Oh my

Frankie: Mr. Herriman and Madam Foster overheard you and they're not happy.

MAC'S HEART NEARLY FLEW OUT OF HIS CHEST.

Mac: Well tell them I normally don't use that kind of language and I'm really sorry.

Frankie: I'm kidding Mac they didn't hear you but I did and I know what Bloo and the other Imaginary Friends did last night so I won't put you in time out or anything like that.

FRANKIE GIGGLES

Frankie: Oh but seriously do watch your mouth.

Mac: Why did you tell me that Mr. Herriman and Madam Foster overheard me?

Frankie: I couldn't resist a good prank.

FRANKIE LAUGHS AND MAC LAUGHS NERVOUSLY

Mac: Well thanks to that prank I need to run home but I'll be back in oh let's say 20 minutes.

Frankie: Why do you have to run home?

Mac: I have to change my pants.

FRANKIE LOOKS DOWN AND NOTICES MAC HAS A WET CROTCH.

Frankie: Oh Mac I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you that bad.

Mac: Gotta run

MAC TAKES OFF

Frankie: I'm such a bitch. I can't even bare to tell him I saw his naked baby pictures.

THE END


End file.
